


Ah, Bloody Devotion

by Anonymous



Category: One Piece
Genre: Aftermath of battle, Angst, Drabble, Injury, M/M, i just wanted to write zolu pain but then my evil little hands started writing this, im sorry (im not)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28008117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: They say there are different love languages, Zoro has always known his is bloody.
Relationships: Kuina & Roronoa Zoro, Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro, Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates & Roronoa Zoro
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56
Collections: Anonymous





	Ah, Bloody Devotion

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't good, I'm in no way a writer and english isn't my first language... aand I'm not particularly proud of this one, I still thought I'd share it though, I'm a sucker for this kinda thing.  
> Inspired by that thing popping up on twitter that Zoro doesn't know how to express his emotions/love properly, so he does it the way he knows how to, by taking a hit for them!!
> 
> TW: major character death, blood, injury.
> 
> \- DG

Back to the hard gravel beneath him, eyes up above, towards the sky but not quite looking at it. His hand on his stomach, feeling the wet, warm, oozing blood coming of out it.

It’s almost amusing, he could pull out his intestines right now if he wasn’t feeling so numb.

He can barely move.

He failed.

Did he?

They’re still alive, so no. His friends are still alive, he didn’t fail, he just had a slight slip up and now he’s in the ground spilling his guts out. That’s okay, that’s perfect, actually. _They’re alive._

He’d thank god, but he never believed in one in the first place so it’d be wasted breath. Zoro thanks his swords instead, for protecting the lives of the dearest people he’s ever had. He thanks his broken swords and broken bones for carrying him here, for helping him love his loved ones, even after all the exertion he put them through, they did a good job.

They say there are different love languages, Zoro has always known his is bloody.

He knew it when he was hurting, when he was starving, when he was smiling, when he took the pain of others, of other, and made it his. Always somehow ends up bloody.

_Always._

He doesn’t know a damn thing about how to love otherwise, so he loves in the way he’s most intimate with.

The smell of copper and the burn of pain have been familiar to him since the beginning of times, so he loves like that and draws hearts on the dirt with broken, bruised fingers and blood.

Right now he isn’t in pain, though, he feels numb, disconnected, like his body isn’t his own but he’s still dying through it.

He has to prepare some words of apology to Kuina, who knows what comes after death? A million and more things can happen so he’s got to be prepared.

Breath in. The scent of battle, of gunpowder, of steel, of crimson copper, of death, of life, of time.

Breath out.

One more time, there's still things to think about.

His captain, his lover, his sunlight, somehow his everything.

Luffy’s probably gonna cry and scream his voice out for him, it makes his heart heavy with guilty stones lodged into it, no regrets, _no regrets_. Not ever, not now, they’re alive, it’s okay.

He still wishes he could kiss him one more time, could touch the warmth that’s now escaping him through the younger man, could feel just for a second more-

Then realizes that maybe he’s asking for too much.

Dying unescorted is okay, could be better but it’ll do. He’s not alone, his friends, his captain, are still in life. Zoro still is, too, so he’s not completely alone yet.

Breath in, slow.

Breath out, shallow, almost quivering.

The gushing blood doesn’t stop, life isn’t that merciful.

The beating of his heart.

_Thump,_  
_thump,_  
_thump._

The beating of his heart does stop, and it soon becomes silence.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, it'd mean the world to me that you left kudos or a comment!! :) 
> 
> Much love! maybe I'll write soft zolu one of these days.
> 
> \- DG


End file.
